Geschichten der Vergangenheit
by Mia0901
Summary: Hermines Leben war noch nie einfach. Angst war immer schon allgegenwärtig, aber jetzt umso mehr. Es lauert Gefahr für sie und ihre Lieben. Doch Rettung naht, von einem Menschen, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Kann er ihre Zukunft retten?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diese Firguren gehören JKR. Gilt auch für die anderen Kapitel!

Kapitel 1

„Albus, was wollen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Chef genervt.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, mein Junge", antwortete dieser.

Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape liefen jetzt schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde, durch die Straßen eines kleinen Dorfes, mitten in Schottland. Zwar war es für April nicht kalt, doch es nervte Severus ungemein, dass Albus ihm nicht sagen wollte, zu wem sie unterwegs waren. Und das ging schon so seitdem Severus wusste, dass sie, wie Albus meinte, einen kleinen Ausflug machen würden.

„Da oben wollen wir hin, Severus", sagte der Direktor, weil er den genervten Ausdruck in Severus Gesicht gesehen hatte und zeigte auf ein Backsteinhaus.

Dieses stand etwas weiter von der Hauptstraße entfernt.

„Aha, danke für die Auskunft", meinte Severus, der immer noch genervt war.

Severus und Albus gingen die letzten Meter bis zum Haus, ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Vor der dunkelbraunen Haustür, des Einfamilienhauses, blieben sie stehen. Albus klopfte, mit dem Türklopfer an die massive Tür.

Nach zwei Minuten, des wartens, hörten sie Schritte, die der Tür immer näher kamen.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, staunte Severus nicht schlecht. Vor ihnen stand eine braunhaarige junge Frau mit rehbraunen Augen. Wer ist das denn, fragte er sich, bevor Albus zu sprechen begann.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Es tut uns Leid Sie so spät zu stören, aber wir müssen, was dringendes mit ihnen klären!"

„Guten Abend Albus, Professor Snape. Kommen Sie dann doch bitte rein", sagte Hermine und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um ihren Besuch herein zu lassen.

Severus staunte jetzt noch mehr. Vor ihm stand Hermine Granger. Die Besserwisserin und ein Mitglied des „goldenen Trios". Aber sie sah anderes aus als damals. Sie sah mehr nach einer erwachsenen Frau aus, als wie ein Teenager, mit buschigen Haaren. Wie alt müsste sie jetzt sein, überlegte er und fing im Kopf an zu rechnen. Sie müsste jetzt 23 sein, vermutete er.

Als Severus und Albus eintraten, sagte Hermine etwas peinlich Berührt: „Es tut mir Leid, dass es hier so unordentlich aussieht. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit zum aufräumen, da ich ja nicht wusste, dass ich heute noch Besuch bekomme."

Severus sah, wie Hermine eine kleine Stoffeule aufsammelte und in einen Korb warf, der in der Ecke des Flures stand und schon mit etwas gefüllt war.

Hermine führte ihren unerwarteten Besuch ins Wohnzimmer, das nur ein bisschen unordentlich aussah. Es lagen nur ein paar Kissen und eine Decke auf dem Boden.

„Setzten Sie sich doch bitte. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Ich wollte mir gerade einen Tee machen", fragte Hermine die beiden.

„Ein Tee wäre gut, danke", antwortete Albus und ging mit Severus zum Sofa, um sich zu setzen.

Hermine verschwand, nach der Antwort, in einem angrenzendem Raum und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit drei Tassen dampfenden Tees wieder, die sie vor sich schweben lies.

„Danke meine Liebe", sagte Albus und nahm sich eine der Tassen. Severus wollte eigentlich keinen Tee, aber er nahm sich trotzdem eine Tasse. Er wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein.

Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in den roten Sessel, neben dem Sofa gesetzt und ihre Beine angewinkelt.

„Albus, was gibt es denn so dringendes, was Sie mit mir besprechen müssen?"

„Es ist so", begann er, doch weiter kam er mit seiner Erklärung nicht, denn er wurde unterbrochen.

-tbc-

Und wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel von meiner neuen Geschichte?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man ist das toll. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO viele Review. Ich möchte allen danken di mir eins hinterlassen haben. Also DANKE!

Kapitel 2

„Mummy", kam es ganz leise von der Wohnzimmertür.

Albus und Severus wandten ihre Köpfe zur Tür und waren erstaunt.

Dort im Türrahmen stand ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge in einem dunkelblauen Schlafanzug und mit einem braunen Teddy in Arm.

„Sebastian, mein Kleiner, warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte Hermine ihren kleinen Sohn.

Dieser kam ganz langsam ins Wohnzimmer getapst und jetzt sah man auch, dass er noch einen Schmusedecke bei sich hatte.

Auf der Decke war ein norwegischer Stachelbuckel zu sehen, der sich auf mintgrünem Hintergrund bewegte und Feuer spie.

Der kleine Granger tapste schnell auf seine Mutter zu, die ihn besorgt anschaute.

„Mummy, ich habe wieder von den schwarzen Männern geträumt", sagte Sebastian verängstigt und kletterte zu Hermine auf den Sessel.

Hermine setzte ihn auf ihren Schoss, legte einen Arm um ihn und deckte mit der weichen Decke seine kleinen Beine fürsorglich zu.

Auf einmal erblickte Sebastian Severus, der dass ganze mit Skepsis beobachtete. Sebastian hingegen bekam große Kulleraugen und schaute seine Mutter fragend an.

Ganz leise und schüchtern begann er zu sprechen.

„Mummy, ist das da Einer von den schwarzen Männern?"

Als der Kleine das gefragt hatte, gab Severus ein leises, wütendes Knurren von sich und schaute den Kleinen, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, an.

Das machte dem Kleinen nur noch mehr Angst und er kuschelte noch dichter an seine Mama.

Diese drückte ihren verängstigten Sohn beschützend an sich und sprach:

„Lassen Sie es bleiben, Professor, sonst fliegen Sie hier gleich raus. Und hören Sie meine Sohn auf anzustarren, als wäre er das 8. Weltwunder."

Sie warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an ihren Sohn wandte.

„Nein, mein Schatz, dass ist keiner von den schwarzen Männern, von denen du träumst", sagte Hermine liebevoll zu ihm.

„Wirklich?" hakte der Kleine nach.

„Wirklich, mein Schatz!"

Man konnte sehen, wie Sebastian ein Stein von seinem kleinen Herzen fiel und er sich nicht mehr so doll an seine Mutter drückte.

„Ich glaube es ist das Beste für dich, wenn ich dich jetzt wieder ins Bett bringe", meinte Hermine nach einer Weile und erhob sich, mit dem Kleinen auf dem Arm.

„Mummy, darf ich im großen Bett, bei dir, schlafen?", fragte der Sebastian und schlang seine kleinen Arme um Hermines Hals.

„Wenn du willst", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Besuch um.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte sie und verlies das Zimmer.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr? Wie findet ihr den kleinen? Und die bissige Hermine?

Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Ich danke Sirisa, Katyes, Sammy-FFO, Hermine87 und JeannesEngelFynn für ihre Review!

**Kapitel 3**

Als Hermine mit Sebastian das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte Severus sich an Albus.

„Wusstest du davon?", fragte er seinen Chef.

„Was meinst du genau?"

„Ich meine das Kind. Wusstest du, dass sie einen Sohn hat?"

„Nein Severus, ich wusste nicht, dass sie ein Kind hat. Das letzte mal, dass ich Hermine gesehen habe, war zwei Monate nach ihrem Abschluss mit ihrem damaligen Freund, Viktor Krum. Zu dem Zeitpunkt sah sie nicht gerade schwanger aus."

„Und warum ist Viktor Krum nicht hier?", fragte Severus genervt.

„Das kann uns nur Hermine sagen. Aber als ich die Beiden gesehen habe, sahen sie sehr verliebt aus."

„Wie alt glaubst du ist der Kleine?"

„Wie alt schätzen Sie wen, Professor?", hörten sie Hermine fragen, die gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ihren Sohn, Miss Granger"; sagte Severus ohne Umschweife.

„Der Kleine ist vor knapp einer Woche 4 geworden."

„So alt hätte ich ihn auch geschätzt", mischte sich jetzt Albus in die kleinen Streitereien von Hermine und Severus ein.

„Warum interessiert Sie das, Professor?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf Albus zu reagieren und setzte sich wieder in den roten Sessel, neben dem Sofa.

„Darf man nicht fragen?"

„Doch Professor, natürlich"; sagte Hermine zickiger, als sie es eigentlich wollte.

Das war für Severus jetzt das Zeichen lieber den Mund zu halten.

Albus hingegen, schlürfte lieber seinen Tee und hielt sich aus diesem kleinen Streit raus.

Dadurch, dass keiner gedachte, etwas zu sagen, begann Severus zu denken.

Was wohl mit ihrem Freund ist, fragte er sich und schaute zu Hermine herüber, die gedankenverloren in ihre Tasse starrte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so früh ein Kind bekommt. Sie muss erst 19 gewesen sein, überlegte er weiter.

„Sagen Sie mal, meine liebe Hermine, wo ist denn ihr Freund?", fragte Albus, durchbrach somit die Stille und setzte, seine mittlerweile leere Tasse ab.

„Er hat mich schon vor Sebastians Geburt verlassen", gab Hermine kühl zu verstehen.

„Oh, warum das denn?" fragte Albus und sah Hermine besorgt an.

Ok, jetzt weiß ich, was mit ihrem Freund ist, dachte Severus und schaute auch besorgt zu Hermine rüber.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Sagen Sie mir lieber, warum Sie mich noch so spät besuchen, Albus?"

Albus musste schlucken. Was dieses junge Ding schon alles mitmachen musste. Und jetzt auch noch diese Sache. Armes Ding, sie war doch so lebensfroh und glücklich. Jetzt wirkt sie eher kühl und verschlossen, genau wie Severus.

„Also, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Sie Hermine beobachtet werden, aber wir wissen noch nicht von wem. Wir können nur Vermutungen anstellen."

„WIE BITTE? Ich werde von jemandem beobachtet. Wie lange wissen Sie das schon?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Wir wissen es erst seit ein paar Stunden davon. Es war ihre Nachbarin, die sich bei uns gemeldet hat und meinte, dass seit drei Wochen jeden Tag ein Mann auf der Bank, auf der anderen Straßenseite sitzt und das Haus beobachtet. Abends gegen 10 Uhr geht er immer und kommt morgens immer schon vor Sonnenaufgang."

„Albus ich habe keine Nachbarin", war das einzige was Hermine auf Albus Erzählung erwiderte und jetzt panische Angst bekam.

-tbc-

Böser Cliff, oder? So und jetzt will ich wieder alles wissen.

Freue mich auf eure Reviews, auch auf die der Schwarzleser!


	4. Chapter 4

Ich danke Severin1, LucianaBradley, JeannesEngelFynn, Katyes, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle und Sammy-FFO für ihre lieben Reviews!

**Kapitel 4**

„Was? Sie haben keine Nachbarin? Sind sie sicher?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Es gibt schließlich nur drei Häuser, die dicht genug an meinem Haus stehen und die sind alle unbewohnt", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine wollte ihr Teetasse auf den Tisch stellen, aber dass passierte nicht. Sie zitterte so doll aus Angst, dass ihr die Tasse aus der Hand fiel und nur ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Tisch auf den Boden aufschlug und zerbrach.

„Hermine, bleiben Sie bitte ruhig", sagte Albus und zauberte die Tasse wieder ganz.

„Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, bei so was? Ich habe einen Sohn, der einen berühmten Vater hat. Wenn das jemand rausbekommt, werden diejenigen versuchen, ihn zu entführen. Und mich wahrscheinlich mit, oder die bringen mich um", fuhr Hermine Albus wütend an.

Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie jetzt vor den beiden auf und ab ging. Man konnte sehen, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte, weil sie wie auf Eiern lief.

„Hermine bitte tun Sie mir ein Gefallen. SETZEN SIE SICH WIEDER HIN", schnauzte Severus sie an, weil das auf und ab gehen ihn nervös machte.

„Severus!"

Albus schaute seinen Schützling ermahnend an.

„Meine liebe Hermine, ich habe da schon eine Lösung, aber erst setzten Sie sich bitte wieder hin", sagte Albus an Hermine gewandt.

Hermine setzte sich nur unwillig wieder hin. Sie war so kribbelig vor Angst, dass sie jetzt sonst was machen könnte, bloß nicht still sitzen. Als sie saß, schaute sie nervös immer zwischen Albus und Severus hin und her.

Severus zerbrach sich unterdessen den Kopf. Was meint Albus? Er hat schon eine Lösung? Ich weiß nichts von einer Lösung. Wenn ich was damit zutun habe, dann kann er was erleben. Ich bin nicht der Mann für alles und spiele hier nicht den Babysitter, für diesen kleinen Hosenscheißer und Miss Neumalklug.

„Also meine Liebe", begann Albus zu sprechen und nahm fürsorglich Hermines Hand in seine.

„Ich wusste, dass ihnen die Nachricht, dass Sie beobachtet werden Angst machen wird und, dass Sie Panik bekommen, dass man ihren Sohn entführen könnte. Und da wir auch nicht wissen wer uns das mitgeteilt hat, ist meine Lösung perfekt. Ich habe, nachdem ich von der Beobachtung erfahren habe, sofort ein paar Auroren in der Nähe ihres Hauses Stellung nehmen lassen. Sie werden rund um die Uhr ihr Haus bewachen."

„Das ist alles schön und gut Albus, aber was ist, wenn sie es doch schaffen ins Haus zukommen?", fragte Hermine, denn das war ihr größtes Bedenken an der ganzen Sache.

„Ja daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Severus wird hier bleiben, und auf Sie und ihren Sohn aufpassen."

„Wie bitte Albus?", kam es wutentbrannt von Severus und er funkelte Albus jetzt richtig böse an.

Hab ich's doch geahnt. Na der kann was erleben, sagte Severus zu sich selbst.

„Albus, haben Sie nicht jemand anderen, der das machen kann?", fragte Hermine, der dass auch nicht passte. Ich werde garantiert nicht mit Snape unter einem Dach wohnen und schon gar nicht unter meinem, dachte sie und schaute wütend zu ihm rüber.

„Nein meine Liebe, es gibt keinen Anderen. Severus habe ich extra deswegen mitgenommen."

„Sag mal Albus, hast du zu viele Zitronenbonbons gegessen, oder was? Ich werde nicht auf sie und ihren Sohn aufpassen", meinte Severus patzig.

„Oh doch mein Lieber. Deine Sachen werden dir, wenn ich weg bin, von einem Hauselfen gebracht und jetzt ist Schluss. Du bleibst bei Hermine und basta."

Für Albus war diese Sache somit erledigt und er erhob sich.

„Wenn ich mehr weiß, Hermine, werde ich dich sofort informieren. Und bitte, lass dich von dem da nicht ärgern."

Albus ging zur Haustür, ohne das Severus und Hermine reagierten. Sie waren einfach zu sehr überrumpelt worden.

Das darf ja wohl nicht war sein, dachte Hermine geschockt und schaute auf die Wohnzimmertür, hinter der Albus gerade verschwunden war. Das kann er doch nicht erst gemeint haben? Wenn diese schwarze Ratte da, meinem Sohn was antut, dann ist Albus dafür verantwortlich.

Weiter kam sie in ihrem Denken nicht, denn Hermine wurde durch die zufallende Haustür in die Realität zurückgeholt.

„So und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine Severus stinkig.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr? freu mich auf eure Reviews!

glg Mia


	5. Chapter 5

Ich danke Katyes, Hermine87, JeannesEngelFynn, Severin1 und Sammy-FFO für ihre Reviews. Es tut mir leid das ich so lange kein Kapitel on gestellt habe, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun. Ich hoffe ihr nimmt mir das nicht übel, den ich habe ja an euch gedacht!

glg Mia

**Kapitel 5**

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie jetzt machen, Miss Granger, aber ich werde jetzt hier auf meine Sachen warten und dann wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir das Gästezimmer zeigen", meinte Severus patzig.

„Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen der ihnen das Gästezimmer zeigt. Wer so mit mir redet, dem tu ich keinen Gefallen, Sie Ekel."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Hermine auf, funkelte Severus noch einmal böse an und rauschte dann aus ihrem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur holte sie erst einmal tief Luft.

Was bildet sich diese Ekel bloß ein? Mich einfach so dumm anzumachen. Ruhig bleiben Hermine, sprach sie sich selber zu und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Snape saß währenddessen da, als ob er vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Das hat sie doch sonst nie gemacht, überlegte er. Sie war doch immer so freundlich, egal wie ich sie angeschnauzt habe. Wann ist sie bloß so geworden?

Na ich kann mich ja schon auf was gefasst machen, so wie es aussieht.

„Plopp", sagte es auf einmal direkt neben Severus und er zuckte, fast gar nicht merkbar, zusammen.

„Was", fauchte er den armen Hauself an, der mit einer großen schwarzen Tasche vor ihm stand.

„Ich, ich…", begann der kleine Elf zu stottern.

„Was zum Henker? Ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt."

„Ihre Tasche, Sir. Ich soll ihnen ihre Tasche bringen", quiekte der Kleine ängstlich.

„Gut", sagte Severus schlicht und nahm dem Boten die Tasche ab.

Dieser stand danach unschlüssig im Raum.

„Ist noch was?", fuhr Severus ihn wieder an.

Der kleine Hauelf schüttelte nur den Kopf und mit einem leisen „Plopp" war er wieder verschwunden und Severus wieder alleine.

Hermine hingegen war in ihr Badzimmer gegangen und hatte sich Bett fertig gemacht. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Severus da noch immer unten sitzt.

Sie machte sich hingegen Gedanken um ihren Sohn.

Was passiert, wenn die Auroren uns nicht beschützen können?

Wer hat dem Orden gesagt, dass wir beobachtet werden?

Und warum träumt Sebastian immer öfter von Todessern?

Mit diesen vielen Fragen im Kopf trat vom Bad in ihr angrenzendes Schlafzimmer. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie auf ihr Bett sah. Dort lag ihr kleiner Sohn, in der großen Zudecke eingekuschelt mit seinem Teddy im Arm. Er ist das Liebste und Beste was ich habe, dachte Hermine, krabbelte unter die Decke und zog ihren Sohn an sich.

„Ich hab dich lieb mein Kleiner", nuschelte sie in seine Haare.

Dann schlief sie ein und hoffte, dass das, was an diesem Abend passierte, ist nur ein Traum war.

Severus saß derweil immer noch unten und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Ich soll das Gästezimmer selber suchen, fragte er sich. Anscheint wohl ja, denn sie ist jetzt schon eine viertel Stunde weg.

„Also gut, wenn Madam das so haben will", nuschelte er sich, in den nicht vorhandenen Bart und erhob sich von dem Sofa.

Na dann mal los, meinte er zu sich selber und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.

Oben angekommen stand er erst einmal ratlos da. Also welche von den vier Türen führt ins Gästezimmer, überlegte er. Rechts. Ich nehme einfach mal die erste rechte Tür, kam er zum Entschluss.

Ganz langsam machte er die Tür auf und spähte hinein. Ok, das Badezimmer, dachte Severus und schaute sich genauer um.

Die Wände waren mit Ozeanblauen Fliesen bedeckt. In demselben Blau waren auch die Badwanne und das Waschbecken, sowie die Toilette. Der Boden hatte weiße Fliesen und die Decke war einfach weiß gestrichen.

Über dem Waschbecken hing ein großer Spiegel, unter dem ein Bord angebracht war. Als Severus etwas weiter in den Raum ging, sah er dass die Badwanne recht groß war und dass sich neben der Tür eine Dusche befand, die so groß war, wie die in Hogwarts.

Eins muss ich sagen, egal, wie zickig sie mir gegenüber auch war, Geschmack hat sie, musste Severus sich eingestehen und verlies das Bad, um weiter zu suchen.

Dann nehmen wir mal die nächste Tür, meinte er zu sich selbst und machte die Tür auf, die sich neben dem Bad befand.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und was er da sah, sollte seine Meinung über Hermine verändern.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr?

Freu mich auf eure Reviews, auch die der Schwarzleser!


	6. Chapter 6

Ich danke Katyes, Salmalin, Severin1, Sirisa, Sammy-FFO und Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray für ihre Reviews!

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem Severus beim dritten Versuch endlich das Gästezimmer gefunden hatte, zog er sich einfach nur schnell um, ohne sich weiter umzuschauen und legte sich ins Bett. Doch zum Schlafen kam er nicht wirklich. Noch immer ging ihm, das eben Gesehene, nicht aus dem Kopf.

Hermine, die wie ein Engel schlief und ihren Sohn beschützend im Arm hielt. Der Kleine sah so unschuldig aus, genau wie Hermine. Was sie wohl in den letzten Jahren alles durchmachen musste, überlegte er wieder. Ich werde es schon raus finden!

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, fiel Severus in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er trotz des tiefen Schlafs, wie gerädert auf. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht mit dem linken Fuß zu erst aufzustehen, erhob Severus sich und zog seinen Morgenmantel an.

In der Hoffnung noch niemanden zu treffen, machte er sich auf den Weg, um die Küche zu suchen. Er brauchte jetzt dringend einen Kaffee, aber nicht mit Milch oder Zucker. Nein, schwarz, so schwarz wie seine Kleidung.

Zuerst ging er ins Wohnzimmer und dann durch die Tür, wo Hermine am Abend zuvor hinter verschwunden war. Was er dahinter sah, verwundete ihn.

Dort saß doch Tatsache der Kleine Sebastian und hatte ein Glas Milch vor sich stehen, das schon bis zur Hälfte geleert war. Das zeigte, dass der Kleine schon eine Weile hier unten sitzen musste.

Ohne weiter auf den Kleinen zu achten, ging er zur Kaffeemaschine, die er auf dem Schrank gegenüber der Tür entdeckt hatte. Severus murmelte ein verschlafenes „Guten Morgen", als er auf die Maschine zuging und sie anstellte.(A/N: Ich weiß, dass es in Hogwarts keinen Strom gibt, aber er kann trotzdem mit einer Kaffeemaschine umgehen!)

Das brachte Sebastian zum Schmunzeln, denn er kannte diese Geste schon von seiner Mutter. Die kann auch nicht ohne dieses schwarze Zeug. Aber was macht der Mann von gestern hier, fragte er sich und trank wieder einen großen Schluck von der Milch, die seine Mutter für ihn bereit gestellt hatte.

Jeden Abend stellte ihm Hermine ein Glas Milch in den Kühlschrank. Das machte sie, weil Sebastian immer schon gegen 6 Uhr Morgens wach wurde und Durst bekam. Hermine konnte so etwas länger dösen und Sebastian bekam seine Milch. So ging das schon, seitdem der Kleine 3 ist.

Severus setzte sich mit seinem fertigen Kaffee, den er in eine Tasse gefühlt hatte, die neben der Maschine stand, auf den freien Platz neben Sebastian, der am Kopf des Tisches saß.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, erhob Severus da Wort.

„Was machst du hier unten so allein?"

„Mummy schläft noch", sagte der Kleine noch etwas schüchtern.

„Was sie schläft noch? Wie bist du dann an das Glas rangekommen?"

„Mummy macht das jeden Abend für mich", meinte Sebastian und trank wieder einen großen Schluck, wobei er einen Milchbart bekam.

Wieder schwiegen beide, doch diesmal war es Sebastian der anfing zu reden.

„Du bist genau wie meine Mummy."

„Was?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„Ja, du trinkest auch dieses komische schwarze Zeug und redest so früh auch nicht viel."

„Deine Mutter trinkt auch schwarzen Kaffee?"

„Jap und ich darf nie probieren."

„Warum?", fragte Severus, da er keine Erfahrungen mit so kleinen Kindern hatte.

„Mummy meint, dann dreh ich durch", sagte Sebastian und lächelt seinen Sitznachbarn freundlich an. Er hatte jetzt jegliche Angst vor dem, in schwarz gekleideten, Mann verloren.

Auf einmal ging die Küchentür auf und eine, etwas verschlafene, Hermine kam in den Raum.

Ohne auf die anderen beiden zu achten ging sie zur Kaffeemaschine und wollte sie anstellen. Da aber schon Kaffee fertig war, wunderte sie das und sie sah sich endlich um.

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Am Küchentisch saß Snape und daneben ihr Sohn. Also war das, was gestern passiert ist, kein Traum, dachte sie und wollte nach er Tasse greifen, die immer neben der Maschine stand. Doch heute war diese nicht da.

„Wo ist meine Tasse?", fluchte Hermine und schaute sich in der Küche um.

Als Hermine die Tasse, mit Kaffee gefüllt auf dem Tisch vor Severus stehen sah, gab sie nur ein wütendes Schnauben von sich. Dann holte sie eine andere Tasse, fühlte sie und setzte sich zu den anderen.

„Wo ist meine Zeitung?", fragte sie jetzt extrem gereizt an Severus gewandt.

„Ich weiß doch nicht, wo Sie ihre Zeitung haben", fauchte Severus sie an.

Das brachte Hermine jetzt richtig auf die Palme und sie gab ein böses Knurren von sich.

Dieses trieb wiederum Severus zur Weißglut.

„Wie können sie…", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der Kleine ging dazwischen.

„Mummy, die Zeitung kommt doch erst, wenn der große Zeiger auf der 12 und der kleine Zeiger auf der 7 ist", meiner Sebastian und zeigte dabei auf die Küchenuhr, die fünf Minuten vor 7 anzeigte.

Jetzt musste Hermine schlucken. Ihr vier jähriger Sohn hatte Recht. Und er benahm sich erwachsener als sie und Snape.

„Du hast Recht mein Schatz", sagte Hermine, aber funkelte dabei Severus böse an.

Für Hermine gingen die fünf Minuten viel zu langsam vorbei. Nervös trommelte sie auf dem Tisch und schaute auf die Uhr. Und dann klopfte es endlich ganz leise am Fenster.

Hermine sprang auf um die Eule rein zu lassen. Diese flog an Hermine vorbei und landete auf dem Tisch direkt vor Sebastian.

Der Kleine schaute sie bewundernd an und streichelte sie.

Hermine hatte schon die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und wollte lesen, aber dann hörte sie Snapes Stimme, der sie wieder anschnauzte.

„Könnten Sie die Eule bezahlen, bevor Sie meinen Finger abhackt?"

„Wenn Sie so fragen, NEIN!", antwortete Hermine patzig.

Severus schnaubte wütend, griff dann in die Tasche seines Badmantels und zog einen Sickel heraus. Diesen gab er der Eule. Die Eule flog sofort weg und lies einen traurigen kleinen Sebastian zurück.

„Ich glaub es nicht", kam es auf einmal von Hermine, die den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch warf. Severus und Sebastian waren dabei zusammen gezuckt und schauten Hermine verwundert an.

Severus merkte, da es ein Artikel in der Zeitung sein musste und griff danach.

Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu suchen, denn das, was Hermine da gelesen hatte, war auch für ihn neu. Wahrscheinlich störte es sie die Neuigkeit nicht von ihren Freunden zu erfahren.

Ohne auf jemanden zu achten, begann er den Artikel laut vorzulesen.

**Skandal im Quidditsch**

**Oliver Wood verlobt sich mit seiner Managerin**

**Wie der Tagesprohet exklusive in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hat sich der Startorwart der englischen Nationalmannschaft mit seiner Managerin Ginny Weasley verlobt. Die ehemalige Freundin des Jungen-der-immer-noch-lebt ist bereits seit 2 Jahren mit Oliver Wood liiert. Diese überaus erfreuliche Nachricht teilte uns der Presse- Sprecher der Nationalmannschaft mit. Persönlich konnten wir die Beiden noch nicht sprechen, da sie sich zur Zeit im Liebesurlaub in der Südsee befinden.**

**Laut einiger Gerüchte soll bei der Familie Wood und Weasley bald Nachwuchs anstehen, was die plötzliche Verlobung erklären würde.**

**Wir hoffen bald näheres zu erfahren und berichten dann natürlich exklusive in ihrem Tagespropheten. **

**Ihre Rita Kimmkorn**

Noch ehe Severus was sagen konnte, fing Sebastian an zu fragen.

„Mummy, wer ist Oliver und wer ist Ginny?"

„Oliver und Ginny sind mit mir zur Schule gegangen. Ginny und ich waren sehr gut befreundet", meinte seine Mutter kühl und schaute dabei in ihre Tasse.

„Oh ja", kam es von Severus und Sebastian schaute ihn fragend an.

„Deine Mutter hat mir damals den letzten Nerv gestohlen. Und so wie es heute aussieht, hat sich das nicht geändert."

Auf einmal sprang der Kleine auf und lief aus der Küche.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Severus, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Wenige Minuten später, kam der Kleine mit einem Buch unterm Arm wieder zurück.

Sebastian hopste wieder auf den Stuhl und schlug das Buch auf.

Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an. Woher hatte er das Buch? Und was sucht er darin? Severus dachte fast das gleiche, nur wusste er, welches Buch das war. Das Jahrbuch, von dem Jahr, indem Hermine ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Mit einem Mal drehte der Kleine das Buch etwas zu Severus und zeigte auf eins der Bilder.

Als Severus sich es genauer ansah, erkannte er das Bild sofort.

-tbc-

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich will ganz viele Reviews haben!

glg Mia


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Das Bild zeigte, wie er mit Hermine tanzte, auf ihrem Abschlussball. Es war schon immer Tradition, dass die Schulsprecherin mit den männlichen Hauslehrern tanzen musste.

„Das bist du und meine Mummy", sagte Sebastian und lächelte Beide an.

„Ich weiß. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an diesen Abend erinnern", kam es von Severus und er schaute zu Hermine, die ihn beobachtete.

„So und wer ist Ginny?", fragte Sebastian, nach einer Weile.

„Darf ich?", fragte Severus an Hermine gewandt.

Diese nickte nur, weil sie es nicht selbst machen konnte. Es verbannt sie mit zuviel Trauer.

„Gib mal her", forderte Severus Sebastian auf, ohne auf Hermines traurigen Blick zu achten. Der Kleine gab ihm das Buch und schaute Severus gespannt an.

Severus brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er das richtige Bild fand. Er kannte dieses Buch blind. ER hatte in dem Jahr die Aufgabe gehabt, es zu gestalten und Albus meinte, es sei das beste Buch seit Jahren geworden.

Severus drehte das Buch leicht schräg, sodass Sebastian sich das Bild angucken konnte. Es zeigte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die an einem Tisch saßen. Sie waren alle vier zusammen gerückt und lächelten freundlich in die Kamera.

„Das ist Ginny", meinte Severus und zeigte auf die Rothaarige, die gerade Harry auf die Wange küsste.

„Und das bist du Mummy", meinte der Kleine und zeigte auf das junge Ich von Hermine.

„Ja mein Schatz, dass bin ich", sagte sie und stand auf und machte das Frühstück für ihren Sohn. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig und stellte Sebastian eine kleine Schüssel Cornflakes mit Schokomilch hin.

„Ich werde mich anziehen gehen. Können Sie ein bisschen auf ihn achten?"

Severus sah in ihre Augen und nickte leicht als Bestätigung. Doch was er in ihren Augen sah gefiel im nicht. Er sah Schmerz. Unendlichen Schmerz. Doch er konnte sich nicht erklären woher dieser kam.

Fast fluchartig verlies Hermine die Küche. Severus ahnte, dass ihr Schmerz mit diesem Buch und vor allem mit diesen Bilder zu tun haben musste. Warum wusste Sebastian nichts von Ginny oder den anderen Beiden?, fragte er sich und sah Hermine hinterher.

Sebastian hingegen konnte sich das Verhalten seiner Mutter nicht verstehen und schaute deswegen fragend zu Severus. Dieser gab ein leichtes Schulterzucken von sich, da er es sich ja auch nicht so recht erklären konnte.

Sebastian hatte sich schnell wieder zu dem Bild vor ihm gewandt.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf den, durch den Kuss leicht erröteten Harry Potter.

„Das ist Harry Potter und der da neben deiner Mutter ist Ron Weasley, der große Bruder von Ginny", erklärte Severus geduldig.

Auf eine Art und Weise war ihm der Kleine sympathisch. Er wusste aber nicht warum.

„Und warum kenn ich die nicht?", fragte der Kleine und schaute wieder in Severus Augen.

Severus hingegen war so perplex, dass er nicht sofort antworten konnte. Was er in den Augen des Kleinen sah war erstaunlich. Sebastians Augen leuchteten vor Wissensdurst, genau wie bei seiner Mutter damals. Doch bei ihm störte es Severus nicht. Der Kleine war ja auch noch jung.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Aber Mummy weiß es, oder?"

„Ich glaube schon, dass sie es weiß."

„Kannst du sie fragen?"

„Nein, du musst wissen, dass sie mich nicht sonderlich mag."

„Warum?"

„Ich war gemein zu ihr."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Nach diesen Worten wurde es wieder still in der Küche.

Während dessen saß Hermine, immer noch mit ihren Schlafsachen bekleidet auf ihrem Bett und weinte stumme Tränen. Das tat sie nur, wenn sie an damals zurück dachte. An die Zeit, wo noch alles in Ordnung war. Wo sie lachen konnte, ohne einen Stich in ihrem Herzen zu fühlen. Wo sie keine Angst haben brauchte, dass er, der ihr soviel Schmerz angetan hatte zurückkommen könnte und ihr wieder Leid antun könnte.

Damals liebte sie ihn nämlich noch. Damals war sie glücklich und empfand keinen Hass, Verachtung oder Furcht ihm gegenüber. Ihn, Viktor Krum, hasste sie jetzt mehr als irgendeinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt.

Durch ihn hatte die jetzt nichts mehr, außer ihrer Erinnerungen und ihren geliebten Sohn. Ihr war es egal, wer der Vater des Kleinen war. Es zählte nur, dass er gesund war und nicht so leiden musste, wie sie es vor seiner Geburt tat.

Hermine, du musst dich zusammen reißen, sprach sie zu sich selbst und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Ohne weiter an die Vergangenheit zu denken, stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Sportsachen an. Sie musste sich jetzt erste einmal ablenken.

Mit einem hellblauen T-Shirt und einer roten Hose bekleidet, ging sie wieder runter. An der Küchentür blieb sie stehen, denn sie hörte wie die Beiden sich unterhielten.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr????


	8. Chapter 8

Es tut mir leid das ist so lange kein Kapitel on gestellt habe, aber ich hatte es einfach vergessen. Ich weiß, dass das keine sehr gelungene Ausrede ist, aber es ist war. Ich hatte es wirklich vergessen! Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und schreibt mir Reviews!

glg Mia

P.S.: Viel Spaß bem lesen!

**Kapitel 8**

Nachdem es in der Küche still geworden war, wartete Hermine immer noch draußen. Ihr gingen die Worte der Beiden durch den Kopf und sie wusste das Severus bald wissen wollte warum sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Freunden hatte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken trat sie ein.

Drinnen saßen Severus und Sebastian immer noch am Küchentisch. Severus trank in aller Ruhe seinen Kaffee und schaute dabei gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster über der Arbeitsplatte.

Sebastian hingegen schaute immer noch auf das Bild. Hermine konnte richtig sehen wie es in seinem kleinen Kopf arbeitete. Er ist schon sehr klug für sein Alter, dachte sie und räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte nicht stören", fing sie ruhig an zu sprechen. Jetzt sahen die Beiden zu ihr.

„Sebastian, willst du mit in den Keller kommen?"

„JA", sagte er und sprang vom Stuhl.

„Hast du denn schon aufgegessen?"

„Jap"

„Gut, dann geh schon mal vor."

Und schon war der Kleine aus der Küche verschwunden.

„Professor, ich werde jetzt einige Zeit zu tun haben. Am Ende des Flures ist meine privat Bibliothek. Also tun Sie sich kein Zwang an und machen Sie es sich dort ruhig gemütlich. Wenn sie etwas zu Essen brauchen bedienen sie sich bitte selber, denn ich möchte nicht gestört werden."

Severus nickte nur als Antwort.

„Gut, dann sehen ich sie um 1 Uhr zum Mittagessen hier in der Küche. Seien Sie bitte pünktlich."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, war Hermine verschwunden und Severus saß alleine in der Küche.

Hermine machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zu ihrem Sohn in den Keller. Dort befand sich ein Raum, wo sie sich immer auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Hermine hatte zwei Monate nach der Geburt von Sebastian mit Kickboxen angefangen. Anfangs war es nur gewesen um wieder auf ihr altes Gewicht zu kommen, aber als sie das wieder hatte, wollte sie es weiter machen, um sich und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Hermine war sich sicher das Viktor eines Tages zurückkommen würde und versuchen würde, ihr oder dem Kleinen etwas an zutun.

Sie hatte in den fast vier Jahren, die sie das jetzt schon machte, es bis zum lilafarbenen Gürtel geschafft (A/N: Es ist ähnlich wie beim Judo oder beim Taekwondo)

Ihr Trainer hatte ihr ein paar Tipps gegeben wie sie auch zu Hause üben konnte, da sie anstatt drei mal pro Woche nur einmal die Woche zum Training kommen konnte. Sebastian hatte damals noch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als dass sie so oft dort hin konnte. Sie wollte den Kleinen nicht in die Hände einer Fremden geben und so blieb sie lieber zu Hause.

Daher hatte sie sich unten in ihrem Keller einen Raum eingerichtet, wo sie trainieren konnte. Sie hatte sich dort einen Sandsack aufgehängt, einige Matten waren zum Aufwärmen da, genau wie zwei Medizinbälle. Das sie ja auch lernen musste, gegen Gegner zu kämpfen, hatte sie sich einen Kampfroboter zugelegt, mit dem sie die Schläge und Tritte üben konnte.

Hermine hatte mit dem Trainer damals gesprochen und er hatte gesagt, dass sie jeden Samstag kommen sollte, da dann immer einer da war der auf die Kinder aufpasste, während die Elternteile trainierten.

Außer Sebastian, gab es da noch zwei weitere Kinder, die immer am Samstag da waren. Ein Mädchen in seinem Alter namens Emma und einen Jungen, der ein Jahr älter ist und Josh heißt. Die Drei verstanden sich seit Anfang an sehr gut. Und Hermine hatte sich von Emmas Mutter immer mal ein paar Tipps geholt. Sie waren Freunde geworden und waren es bis heute.

Als Hermine den Trainingsraum betrat, saß Sebastian schon in dem großen Sessel in der einen Ecke es Raumes und blätterte in seinem Lieblings Buch. Er hatte seinen heiß geliebten Teddy im Arm.

Den Teddy hatte er zu seinem ersten Geburtstag von Emmas Mutter Hannah bekommen und seitdem sah man ihn nur noch selten ohne ihn.

„Na mein Schatz", sagte Hermine, lächelte ihn an und ging zu dem Sessel.

„Mummy, du hast geweint, oder?"

„Nein mein Schatz! Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil ich es gesehen habe. Deine Augen", antwortete er und legte einer seiner kleinen Hände auf Hermines Wange, da sie sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt hatte.

„Mein kleiner Schatz, du bist echt was ganz besonderes", sagte sie nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Haarschopf.

Danach fing sie an sich warm zu machen. Beim Training musste sie nicht immer an ihre Vergangenheit denken und konnte von der Zukunft träumen. Von einer Zukunft in der sie nicht Angst haben brauchte, in der sie jemanden hatte, der sie liebte und wo sie wieder ihr Lachen hatte. Sie träumte auch ab und zu davon, wie es wäre wenn sie ihre Freunde wieder hatte, aber das war nicht so und sie wusste auch, dass es vielleicht nie so sein würde.

Hermine wusste nicht von allen, was mit ihnen passiert war. Ron, zum Beispiel hatte Luna Lovegood geheiratet. Das wusste sie aus einer kleinen Anzeige im Klitterer. Das mit Ginny und Oliver wusste sie erst seit vorhin, aber das Ginny seine Managerin ist, hatte sie schon mal gelesen, im Tagespropheten.

Was aus Harry geworden war wusste sie nicht, aber Hermine vermutete, dass er sich von der Öffentlichkeit fern hielt, da Voldemort immer noch nach ihm suchte. Voldemort war zwar ruhig geworden, aber jeder wusste das es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Doch wann der Sturm los brausen würde, wusste keiner.

Vielleicht wusste Snape etwas, überlegte Hermine, als sie begann auf den Sandsack einzuschlagen. Aber nein, dass geht ja nicht. Er ist doch aufgeflogen, doch keiner weiß bis heute warum. Es stand in allen Zeitungen und er hatte nie was dazu gesagt, dachte Hermine, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr dazu??


End file.
